


Heroism 101

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Choking, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal, Verbal Humiliation, dubcon roleplay, mild size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kara is training Nia to be a better heroine.Lesson one: how to get railed when her girlfriend thinks she looks cute tied up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Heroism 101

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent porn is just my holiday gift to myself.

“It’s just training,” Kara said.

Nia whimpered. She wriggled slightly, cuffs firmly in place, keeping her wrists behind her back. Tenderly, Kara trailed her hand down her cheek.

“Here’s the scene,” Kara murmured. “Saving the day went wrong. You’ve been captured. Now, escape.”

Kara stepped back; Nia took a moment to look around.

Most of their training took place in the Fortress of Solitude, but even there, there were a few rooms that looked more conventional. Four walls, a roof, a floor, no crystals, no ice. The storage space had been cleared out, leaving little more than a chair that Nia sat on.

She wriggled again. It was impressive just how much binding her arms could affect her; standing up took more effort than usual with her balance thrown off, and she couldn’t do quite so much to affect the world around her.

They did little tests like this often; while Nia was still relatively new about being a hero, it paid to give her experience in safer, more controlled settings. That meant setting a situation up and seeing what she’d do.

First, Nia got her bearings; she looked around the room, trying to ignore Kara’s gaze on her. She took a step, still adjusting to her balance. One door in and out, and odds were it was locked. Which meant…

Nia bit her lip. Her mask felt a little askew. Great.

She twitched one eye as best she could to adjust it without her hands; it wasn’t that uncomfortable, just a little irritating, but it was another reminder.

Her gaze wandered. Kara was staring at her.

In of itself, that was nothing new. Kara was meant to be watching, getting a feel for how she tackled these situations: what stuck out was the precise nature of the look in Kara’s eyes.

 _Oh_.

She knew the appeal of costumes. Come on, she worked alongside Supergirl, of _course_ she could find the costumes hot, she’d just never really seen her own in that light. But apparently Kara liked it, especially with her arms behind her back.

Mentally, Nia filed that information away for later. It felt useful.

She took another unsteady step. Out of curiosity more than intent, she tried summoning dream energy; she’d been stripped of the gauntlets that let her better channel her powers, they’d make the challenge too easy, but in theory she ought to be able to do a little without them.

Maybe wait for someone to open the door, or…

Suddenly she felt Kara behind her.

“Why don’t we change the rules a little?” Kara whispered.

Nia felt Kara’s hand on the side of her thigh and gulped. She nodded a bit too eagerly; Kara chuckled.

“I haven’t even said what I want to change the rules _to_ yet,” Kara said. “You could at least try to stay in character.”

“Who says I’m not?” Nia said.

“Really?” Kara said.

She started to slide her hand up. Nia stilled, wriggling.

“I was just thinking,” Kara said, voice low, “This isn’t very realistic. If you were to be captured, if somehow I ever let that happen, you’re not just going to be left in the room alone. Someone as cute as you? If we want to train you, maybe we should have stakes.”

Kara pressed a kiss to the back of Nia’s neck; Nia tilted her head, only to be rewarded with a nip.

“That sounds… like better training,” Nia said.

“Mm?” Kara said.

“Definitely,” Nia said.

Kara’s other hand ghosted across her waist, before Kara walked in front of her, looking her up and down; there was a glint in her eye that promised _so_ much. It took a conscious effort for Nia not to start hyperventilating.

“Remember the usual safewords?” Kara said, breaking character for a moment.

“Colours, I know,” Nia said. “Get on with it.”

“It’s been ten seconds,” Kara said.

“Too long. Tease,” Nia said.

She poked her tongue out. She got her slap for her troubles.

The sound of skin cracking against skin was like a switch being thrown; one moment she was bantering with her girlfriend, the next the scene had taken over. Kara stood with a firmer posture in front of her, and Nia’s legs went weak.

“That’s your strategy?” Kara said. “Talk back to your captors? Needs work.”

“Well we are training,” Nia said. “Can’t expect me to be perfect right away.”

“True,” Kara said. “So, what’s your first plan?”

She tilted her head, and trailed her hands again up Nia’s sides as she spoke. The gesture felt somehow more intimate now that they were facing each other; Kara met Nia’s eyes as her hands slid up over her chest.

Nia bit her lip. She wriggled again, more to remind herself of the restraints than anything.

“Anything?” Kara coaxed.

Her hands reached the top of Dreamer’s costume, thumbs curling into the neck. There was the sound of tearing.

Nia barely thought about it. Superheroics led to some wear and tear in the costume anyway, getting it repaired was old hat. She was focused on something else just then anyway.

“Are you even trying?” Kara said. “We haven’t even settled on how many captors you have, and you just let all of them see your tits anyway. You’d let them get away with that?”

Nia was fairly sure she had some suitably snarky response planned, it was just lost behind a gasp as Kara’s thumb traced over a nipple.

“Such a slut,” Kara said. “This is really what you would do if you were caught?”

“I mean, if my captor was as pretty as you,” Nia said.

Kara pinched. Nia gasped, squirming delightedly again.

“If I really thought you’d cheat that easily, I might have to punish you,” Kara said.

“Maybe you should,” Nia said back.

Kara raised her eyebrows; she paused for a second as if hesitating, then better slipped into character and retorted with a slap that sent a rush of heat through Nia.

“So that’s how It is?” Kara said. “I think you need a lesson on talking back.”

One hand still on Nia’s chest, Kara slid her other around the back of Nia’s head; it gripped her hair firmly, tugging for just long enough for Nia to brace herself for the upcoming harsh pull.

Kara smiled, and then vanished, leaving Nia reeling for a moment at the sudden lack of stimulation. She stumbled.

Superspeed. Right. Every stray implement they’d brought to the Fortress was accessible to Kara in a matter of seconds, for so long as they were there; Nia barely had time to have that thought before Kara was back.

At first glance, nothing seemed different, but there was a new purpose in how Kara approached her.

“Not even trying to escape?” Kara said. “There’d be consequences for that. Let me show you.”

Kara moved closer; Nia weighed her options for a moment, whether to collapse into Kara’s arms or tease back like she had been. The way her legs gave out made her mind up for her.

Kara was close enough to kiss her, lips a breath away, body warm against hers, and close enough for Nia to feel the new addition of a bulge under Kara’s skirt – because of _course_ Kara had decided to wear the skirt for this. A girlfriend who could get a strap on that quickly definitely had its advantages.

“Nothing to say?” Kara said.

One hand ran down Nia’s side, over the tear that let Kara’s thumb trace over a nipple, and lower still. Nia braced herself for the next rip.

“Make up your mind,” Nia said. “First you complain that I talk back, now you want me to? Your lesson plan needs work.”

“Does it?” Kara said. “I’m happy with it. Do you have complaints?”

Nia fell; Kara caught her, making sure she landed back on the floor with surprising gentleness, while she still reeled. She barely even registered the new scrap of fabric that was now in Kara’s hands, at least until she felt the bare skin of her butt against the ground. Kara lowered herself, kneeling just over Nia, a shockingly thrilling smirk on her face.

“Next step, showing you what would happen to a mouthy little slut,” Kara said.

“Well hurry up then,” Nia said. “All talk.”

Kara raised her eyebrows. She never broke eye contact, parting Nia’s legs with one hand, then sliding in between them, lining herself up. Her skirt bunch up over the top of her strap.

“So, to paint the scene,” Kara said. “You’ve been captured. Several dozen of your captors are watching, while I- ahem, the leader takes a turn with you. What’s your plan?”

She rested her index finger against Nia’s collar; with her strength, that was all it took to pin her in place. Nia couldn’t help but feel a rush at that reminder. A solitary finger was enough to overpower her.

To answer Kara’s question, Nia poked her tongue out. Kara smiled.

There was a momentary gust, an instant of super-speed; Nia always loved seeing that. Kara had access to everything in the Fortress, every toy and tool, and Nia didn’t have to wait a single second for any of it.

Kara was back almost as soon as Nia registered her as gone. Now her strap glistened, a dash of lube readying it.

“Last chance,” Kara said.

Nia wriggled: Kara’s finger kept her in place.

“Well?” Nia said. “What are you waiting for?”

And then Kara slid inside, Nia’s cunt hungrily opening for her, a single movement enough to make Nia arch up into her.

Nia bit her lip; she stayed on her back, stayed looking up, not taking her eyes off of Kara for a single second, even as she was filled again and again. Kara set a punishing pace: she knew what Nia could take, and knew how to bring her right up to her limit without quite crossing.

The look in her eyes was captivating. Nia knew Kara well, she knew the sweet-and-innocent Supergirl that the press so-loved wasn’t all there was, but Kara getting _that_ look in her eyes was a rare treat. Lust, delight, and a promise.

“Constructive criticism?” Nia said, between gasps. “I thought this was, mm, meant to be a lesson. I- I doubt any captors are going to be able to pin me- ah! – down like you do.”

She glanced at Kara’s finger; Kara barely let it phase her.

“Excellent advice, thank you,” Kara said.

Her hand slid up from Nia’s collarbone, to wrap itself around her throat. Nia’s eyes fluttered shut. She was almost embarrassed by how quickly Kara plucked a ragged moan from her.

A matter of minutes later, just as Nia was starting to reach her peak, Kara stopped. Nia couldn’t help but whimper.

“What was that?” Kara said.

It took a second for Nia to formulate a witty response, and a moment more for her to catch her breath. Before she could speak, though, Kara vanished for a split-second again: anticipation made Nia shiver.

“What was _that_?” Nia settled for saying.

“You’re at their mercy. Do you really think they’d settle for just one person getting a turn?” Kara said.

She moved again, and a different toy pressed at Nia’s entrance. She took a breath, awaiting it.

It was smaller than the last, likely intentionally so. With how her core had stretched to accommodate the last, still-modest toy, this one provided just a little bit less stimulation, letting her feel her first orgasm slowly start to slip away.

At the same time the physical sensations diminished – if only slightly – the mental ones skyrocketed. Taking a second, new toy so soon after the first made her hyperaware of every inch that dragged inside her.

Kara squeezed her throat. Nia moaned again.

She whimpered much more openly when Kara pulled back again. Kara flashed another smile, and flickered again, leaving and returning with a new toy fastened beneath her skirt.

This one was bigger: Kara took her time sliding it in, intently watching Nia’s face, waiting for Nia to open up to her.

“Are you enjoying this?” Kara said, as if shocked. “Passed around like a toy, strangers lining up to fuck you, watching you? Do you like showing off how good a slut you are?”

“Aww, you think I’m good at it?” Nia said back.

“That isn’t what we’re testing,” Kara said. “You should be trying to get away, not letting them take turns.”

“All part of my cunning plan,” Nia said.

And then she couldn’t focus on saying much more, a louder moan escaping her lips, followed by a shiver. As Kara squeezed her throat again, Nia came around the third toy to slide inside her.

When her eyes fluttered open, and her chest stopped heaving, she saw Kara still over her. The look on Kara’s face promised it was far from over.

“Really, Nia?” Kara said, feigning scandal. “Instead of learning the lesson, you come?”

“That wasn’t the lesson?” Nia said, matching Kara’s faux-outrage with transparent innocence.

“It could be,” Kara said. “When they find out they have such a slut on their hands, there’s only one thing they’d do.”

“Is that right?” Nia said.

She was still catching her breath, a fact made harder by Kara speeding again. Every time she did that, it promised delights: Nia was pretty sure her body was conditioned to feel a rush of arousal every time she saw it.

She caught a brief glimpse of Kara’s newest toy, and couldn’t help but feel a moment of disappointment; it was much smaller than the last.

Then Kara flipped her over, and Nia understood why. She bit her lip – moaning in anticipation would be embarrassing, even for her – and felt Kara prepare herself; one hand on Nia’s upper back to keep her down, one hand tearing the back of her costume a little bit more, turning into a thumb that massaged a little more lube against the tight ring of her ass.

With that hand moved to Nia’s thigh, orienting her, Kara lined up and pressed her latest toy against Nia, leaving her cunt neglected.

There was no suppressing the noise Nia made as Kara pushed forwards.

“Even now?” Kara whispered, leaning lower. “They’ve fucked you, they’re taking turns with your ass, and you’re still not even trying to escape? They must think you’re a whore, you know. Are you proud of that?”

“I think I’m doing well, don’t you?” Nia said.

Kara tugged on the cuffs that still bound Nia’s wrists, pulling her back against the toy until it was buried to the hilt.

“Still trapped,” Kara said.

“Maybe I’m where I want to be,” Nia said.

“You want a sea of strangers to watch you bent over and fucked again, and again, and again?” Kara said. “Is that it?”

Kara started to move, punctuating her point. Nia inhaled through her teeth, trembling so soon after her last orgasm.

“Constructive criticism?” Nia said.

“Mm?”

“With how much I’m talking back, I don’t think they’d be so gentle,” Nia said. “Do you?”

For a second, there was so answer; then she heard Kara chuckled, and felt the hand on her back moved up to wind in her hair.

“Noted,” Kara said.

She pulled, and quickened her pace, lifting Nia’s head up from the ground to better hear her cry out.

Nia was far from a stranger to anal. It was an odd thing to have a kind-of nostalgia for, but it was familiar from her earlier days.

Which meant she was poised to enjoy it enough that she was about to come again when she felt the pressure Kara exerted vanish for a moment. Next, an inch-longer toy pressed into the same hole, making Nia arch up against Kara’s hand.

Nia lost count of how many times she came; she wasn’t particularly bothered by keeping track, just in the feeling of Kara behind her. She swapped toys semi-frequently, and for that matter swapped holes, never feeling obliged to keep to just the one.

After a while, there stopped being any pattern to the sizes she used. An eclectic variety fucked Nia, large and small and weird, a mix of textures from solid to ones with plenty of give, filling her again and again.

She gave a hoarse scream as she came again, and still whimpered with disappointment as Kara pulled back, leaving her panting on the floor.

It really was starting to feel like multiple people had taken turns with her, both from the variety of penetrations, and from the sheer stamina her girlfriend was blessed with. Kara didn’t even seem to be out of breath; her heavy breathing was from an entirely different cause.

That time, the break between toys was longer. Nia appreciated that; she needed a moment to remember how to breathe.

“How’s our little slut doing?” Kara said.

From her cuffs, Nia managed a shaky thumbs up. It was answered with a spank.

“Do you know what I think?” Kara said. “I think, all those people met with the spectacle of how well you take it, I think they’d get impatient, don’t you? Why wait their turn, if they could share you?”

Nia mumbled something incoherent. Kara stroked her hair, tender for a second, before remembering to get back into character.

The next thing Nia felt pressing at her ass wasn’t a strap-on; the plug was bigger than most of the toys Kara had used on her, even if not quite the biggest, but it was also stationary. Rather than thrusting, simply being there ensured its presence was known, filling her up.

Kara rolled her over, letting the base of the plug jolt against the ground, making Nia gasp.

“Don’t you think?” Kara said. “Wouldn’t you say you’re made to be shared, two of them using you at once? I’m sure you could take it. Aren’t you?”

“Aren’t- Aren’t you meant to be convincing me to escape?” Nia said, catching her breath.

Kara blinked, her current strap already lined up to claim Nia’s cunt again.

“It doesn’t seem to have done much good,” Kara said. “Has it?”

“So-so,” Nia said.

“If you’re going to be this much of a brat, maybe I should tell you to stay,” Kara said. “See if that convinces you to take training seriously.”

“I’m taking it very seriously,” Nia said. “Bet I can outlast them. Get them all exhausted, then make my escape. Perfectly good plan.”

“I haven’t said how many there are yet,” Kara said. “You could be here days.”

“I’m sticking with my plan,” Nia said. “Worked out so far.”

Kara raised her eyebrows; then, evidently too impatient to keep up bantering, moved again, strap filling the hole of Nia’s left free.

She felt so much tighter with the plug filling up her ass. There barely seemed to be anything between the two toys, plug and strap jostling against each other and rattling, hitting spots Nia was barely aware she had.

Kara had to move more slowly, but the intensity was so much grander.

Despite all the roleplay, Kara’s face still displayed concern, keeping an eye on Nia and how well she was taking it. Between x-ray glimpses inside her, and careful examination of Nia’s features, she started to relax; when she did, her pace became more regular.

And if being so thoroughly filled wasn’t enough to push Nia over the edge, Kara leaning down to whisper certainly helped.

“And now they’re watching you be shared, watching you moan and whimper and beg as they fuck every bit of you,” Kara said. “A superhero fucktoy, is that your plan?”

“Work- ah! Worked out well so far,” Nia managed.

She came screaming, thrashing under Kara; she’d have wrapped her legs around her girlfriend if she still had the energy to.

And Kara didn’t so much as slow until she’d come twice more.

The first beads of sweat and effort were starting to show on Kara’s forehead when she at last pulled back. Still, it was only the strap she moved out; the plug stayed firmly in place.

Nia panted, shaking, but still able to recover quickly enough. Kara though was looking down at her thoughtfully.

“I don’t think two’s enough,” Kara said.

Nia hadn’t quite recovered herself enough to come up with a response, and instead could just watch Kara flicker again. She sped away for a second more than time.

Collapsed on her back, Nia didn’t see what she was doing at first. She heard a little rustling, and heard the sound of duct tape.

A dildo, again a larger one, was gently pushed into her cunt, only to be kept in place by a strip of tape over lube-slick skin. When one wasn’t enough, Kara added a couple more.

Not done, Nia felt the weight of something pressed against her thigh; she wriggled slightly to try to get a better look, only to have Kara insistently push her back to the ground, leaving her blind.

It was hard to work out what it was by sense of touch alone. Long, heavy, resting against her thigh, with one end touching the base of the toy inside her. Kara looped duct tape around it in two places, keeping it against Nia’s thigh.

And then Kara flicked a switch, and Nia realized it was a wand, the head suddenly starting to buzz and rattling both the two inside her by proximity. She whimpered, head rolling back as she accepted the sensations as they again overwhelmed her.

No sooner had she registered that, then was Kara already over her head, straddling her face; her skirt was hiked up, revealing a soaking core, wetness leaving her thighs glistening. Nia stared for a second, amazed by the effect she’d had.

“Well?” Kara said. “Use your mouth. Let them see how well every bit of you can be used. If you’re not going to escape, then be the slut you want to me.”

“This makes it much harder to snark back,” Nia said.

Kara rolled her eyes, and lowered herself, pressing her cunt to Nia’s mouth. Obediently (for once), Nia lapped back at it, knowing what Kara wanted.

It wasn’t that Kara couldn’t come from using a strap; she had done in other sessions, and judging by her taste she had several times here already. It was just that the way they felt was apparently different. Sometimes she preferred to relax to the feeling of a tongue.

Nia was always happy to oblige.

Though it was hard to focus, the wand making her already-overstimulated holes feel like they were still both being used. Needy gasps and whimpers complemented the circles her tongue drew inside Kara.

Though the feeling of Kara’s hands digging into the back of her head was reward enough.

“That’s it,” Kara gasped. “Such a good slut for me, _such_ a good…”

She moaned, rocking against Nia’s mouth.

She came hard, and Nia gratefully kept licking, succumbing to the overwhelming multitude of sensory assaults. Both holes, and a taste she was so very fond of on her tongue, on top of an already-intense fantasy.

There was something oddly comforting about the fact she was the only person in the world Kara would call names like that. Every single time, Nia felt a thrill. 

Kara rocked, slowly pulling back. Nia quickly grabbed her ass with both hands; she wouldn’t be able to just pull Kara back, but the intent was enough to make Kara linger.

She’d eaten Kara to another orgasm before Kara realised. Kara rode it out, then moved back, clicking the wand off. Nia whimpered in disappointment.

“Your hands are free,” Kara said.

Nia blinked. Oh, right. It took her a second to return to reality.

“Huh?”

“How’d you manage that?” Kara said. “I took off your gauntlets.”

“Wait, you set this whole challenge for me, and didn’t even know if there was a way I could succeed?” Nia said, mustering up all the indignation she had the energy for.

“Not the point!” Kara said. “It was to see what you’d try. Or not try. How _did_ you manage it?”

“Oh, right,” Nia said. She still pouted. “The gauntlets let me shoot dream energy. I guess, even without them, I can still channel enough to flick the catch inside a tiny lock. Did it a while ago.”

Kara paused, contemplatively. She nodded.

“Impressive,” she said. She hesitated. “So I guess…”

Kara began to move back; Nia grabbed her ass again, coaxing her closer.

“Nuh-uh,” Nia said. “The challenge was for me to _escape_. Last I checked, I haven’t escaped, I just freed my hands, right under the big mean captor lady and her flunkeys. Like they’d just let me get away with that.”

Nia poked her tongue out. Kara paused, shifting characters again, a smile spreading across her face. Gently she slid her hands down Nia’s arms, eyeing her.

“A good point,” Kara said.

She moved back, straddling Nia’s face again, and pinning both of her arms down by the wrist. Nia gulped, feeling a thrill of excitement even after everything.

There was a click as the wand started up again. Nia’s eyes rolled back in her head.

“So then,” Kara said. “What more shall we do with you?” 


End file.
